A kind heart - Miraculous: The tails of Ladybug & Cat Noir
by Ladiiibug
Summary: We all know about miraculouses. But what exactly are they? Where did they come from? When a kind heart stumbles upon certain discoveries and it turns their life upside down, taking the lives of a certain Ladybug & Cat noir with them, how can it be amended? Ladybug and Cat noir will have to navigate themselves within their new situation when Hawkmoth accumulates a deadly new prey.


World renowned scientist :Kin Masayoshi. Picture it- the fame, the admiration and the funding to do whatever project he desired. Armed with millions and a kind heart, he set out to cure diseases, developing new antibiotics and joining the never-ending battle for a cure to cancer. He was highly respected, his track record showed no reason as to why people should distrust him- only evidence as to why he was such a scientific mastermind. None of his theories could be put at bay, none of them, until Ladybug and Cat noir made their debut in Paris.

All of a sudden, all his theories were deemed useless. Miraculouses? He was certain, before the saviours appearances, there was no such thing. Yet, staring everyone in the face was evidence that threatened the very foundations of the life he had built for himself. The discovery of such beings, once believed to have been myths, shook the science industry like an earthquake. With curiosity came critics and with critics came -well- more curiosity.

Drowning in the never ending voices of disagreement with his theories, investors pulling out and his respect slipping from his grasp, he snapped. Curing diseases? He had been trying for the best part of three decades and he'd barely scraped the surface, whilst other companies had forged his ideas, only for him to find out their methods were far more efficient at finding the answer. He was continuously running within a race that he simply could not win. Why? Because of miraculouses, because of Ladybug and Chat noir.

He left it so far behind him, his work, his science - his legacy. Fueled by anger and the toxic mixture of failure and deceit, he dedicated himself to researching miraculouses. What were they? Where did they come from? The questions and scientific possibilities were endless. He didn't need investors where he was going - no one trusted the crazy man, aged in his appearance by his delusional expeditions. To those around him, miraculouses simply were not linked with science. People had begun to believe what he thought to be called magic. No such thing. The miraculouses were obviously something different. But what?

He was still a "mastermind" like he once was before, but no longer a respectful mind to the public eye. He had tried to communicate with other scientists alike about his theories on these miraculouses, but to no avail. They considered it for a second and then dropped it- just like they had dropped him. Alone. He was alone. His family, shut out by his assumption of betrayal. His daughter, sweet Alya, lost to the back of his mind. The last he saw of her was when she was in the early stages of her life, old enough to mumble a few words and to think. They showed a lot of likeliness and similarities. It was too late for him to let her in as there was one difference which set them apart. She still had a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
When he dedicated himself to the research of miraculouses, he lost himself in the process.

Why hadn't hawkmoth taken him already? He was the perfect prey- devoid of any emotions other than those that determined him to engross himself in his research. He knew almost everything about miraculouses, how they worked, their strengths- their weaknesses. To Kin, the miraculouses and the aquamis were the biggest mystery despite his knoledge. He didn't possess either, yet obtained more information than those who did. Yet to anyone else, the biggest mystery would be as to why Hawkmoth hadn't taken him. On top of his knowledge, Kin Masayoshi shared a similarity to Hawkmoth. He disliked Ladybug and Cat noir, however not to the extent of Hawkmoth- despite his current position. Yes, to him they were to blame for his downfall, but he knew it wasn't purposely done, that he himself held a fraction of responsibility. This concept of his thought in itself was the last whisper of a kind heart.

Soon to be diminished as the mystery behind underlying questions were to be answered.

Hawkmoth hadn't akumatised Mr. Masayoshi for a simple reason.  
 **Patience is a virtue.**


End file.
